


in which boys are both dirty and clean at once

by wolfies (adorecas)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mud, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/wolfies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward wants to play...football?</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which boys are both dirty and clean at once

Edward sat at the kitchen table, a book open on the table. He wasn’t looking at it, however, and was instead staring out the window, watching Emmett throw a football with himself. The larger man would throw the ball lightly, sending it flying, and run to catch it just as perfectly as he had thrown it.

Edward watched Emmett the way he watched Bella.

He sighed, adjusting himself. His cock had reacted to the sight of Emmett pulling his shirt off so as not to dirty it. Edward sighed, giving up his book façade and moving outdoors. His sweater vest felt tight over his long sleeved shirt, but not nearly as tight as his designer jeans. He caught Emmett’s eye and held his hands up as though to catch the ball. Emmett was momentarily surprised at Edward’s inclination to join in the fun, but grinned when Edward began running. Emmett hurled the football as far as he could, chasing Edward as they ran for the ball.

Edward caught the ball in a nearby clearing, nearly tripping over himself, but landing lithely on his feet, holding out an arm to steady himself. He sighed and stood, but his solidarity lasted less than a second. Emmett flew through the trees, bowling over his smaller brother and driving them both into the mud. Edward jumped up, groaning at the mess all over his nice clothes. He took the opportunity to shrug out of his shirt, taking the sweater vest with him. Edward barely had time to regain his bearings before Emmett was on him again.

The boys fell over each other in the mud, just as thunder crackled above. Emmett glanced up at the sky, seeing it darken before his eyes. Edward took advantage of his brother’s momentary lapse in concentration to tackle the bigger man back. Emmett hit the ground hard, Edward falling on his chest. Their smooth marble chests rubbed together, Edward’s sensitive nipples hardening against his brother’s. Their eyes locked, and suddenly Emmett was highly aware of a pressure against his thigh. Edward jumped back, eyes wide and terrified. He tried to read Emmett’s thoughts, but all that came to him was a confused jumble of incoherent nothingness. Emmett looked questioningly up at his brother, having not gotten up from the ground. Edward reached for his ruined shirt, hastily trying to put it on, muttering an apology.

Emmett laughed loudly once, watching Edward struggle with the entangled sweater vest. He leapt from the ground, tackling his brother in a wild kiss, just as the sky opened up, pouring rain down upon them. The boys slipped in the mud, hitting ground hard. Emmett fell on top of Edward, their lips crushing together in a sudden impassioned blaze. Edward was slightly taken aback, but blushed at the obscenity of Emmett’s thoughts.

Their bodies writhed together in the mud, getting dirtier by the second, and yet simultaneously being cleansed by the rainfall. Emmett’s tongue explored his brother’s mouth, his hands roaming about Edward’s chest. Emmett wasted no time in ripping off Edward’s jeans and underwear in a single stroke, leaving his brother naked in the mud beneath him. He kissed his way down Edward’s neck to his chest, and eventually to his hips. Edward was already rock hard and ready, and so was Emmett. He kissed the head of the smaller vampire’s cock, before slowly licking up and down its length. He took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, causing Edward to buck upwards and shove the rest of his member into his brother’s mouth. The larger man took it in stride, sucking deeply. Using one hand to prop himself up in the mud, the other hand explored Edward’s lean body. Emmett’s fingers slid up and down the man’s thigh, alternately cupping his balls and stroking his leg.

Edward pulled Emmett’s face to his own, distracting him from servicing his brother. They kissed, Edward taking control and shoving his tongue into Emmett’s mouth, reawakening his tongue into action. Emmett grinned into the kiss, his boner straining against his jeans. Edward heard his thoughts and without breaking the kiss, tore his brother’s jeans off, leaving him naked.

“No undies?” he teased into their kiss, smiling despite his incredibly aroused state.

“Not when we’re home alone,” Emmett mumbled back, breaking their kiss to lean back on his haunches. He began to stroke himself and Edward simultaneously in rhythm. Edward threw his legs up on Emmett’s shoulders and spoke the words he knew Emmett was craving to hear:

“Fuck me.”

Emmett bit his lip, his engorged cock twitching madly at the thought. He inched forwards, pressing the tip of himself to Edward’s ass, toying with his entrance. Edward moaned and pressed backward against the stimulus. Emmett tsk tsk’d and instead inserted two fingers, using only rainwater as their lube. It was icy inside, and Emmett loved the feel of it. He allowed Edward a few seconds to adjust before scissoring those fingers and making room for himself. He inserted a third, and Edward took a few seconds longer to adjust to the stretching, but eventually became accustomed. Emmett used his fingers to open Edward up a tiny bit more, before pushing his cock into his brother while pulling his fingers out at the same time. There was no loss of sensation, so it took only a few seconds before Edward moaned “Move, damn it.”

Emmett began thrusting in earnest, pounding his brother deeper and deeper into the mud. Much as Emmett enjoyed getting dirty, he never knew he could be so turned on by watching mud splatter onto Edward’s chest. He leaned forward, thrusting into his brother even harder, and kissed his stomach. He licked a trail through the mud from Edward’s belly button up to the nape of his neck. Emmett trailed his razor sharp teeth over where Edward’s jugular vein had once pulsed. The boy underneath him squirmed with a gasp, and suddenly his body tightened. Emmett grasped his brother’s cock and jerked it a few times in sync with the pounding of Edward’s ass. Seconds later, Edward erupted, his seed flying forth, covering both boys’ chests with its sticky substance. At the sight of Edward’s ecstasy, Emmett felt the familiar sensation rising in his stomach. He pushed further and harder into Edward, moaning loudly; his orgasm arrived just as Edward pulled the boy’s face to his own, biting forcefully on his lower lip. The pleasurable sensation of his orgasm coupled with the pain from his lip made him delirious.

The rain continued to pour down onto the naked brothers, who lay in the mud, one atop the other. Edward grinned as Emmett’s mind came back into focus.

“You look so hot,” Edward said, his legs still high in the air.

Emmett took notice of this and laughed, kissing his brother before tousling his wet hair. “You’re such a fucking girl, Edward.”


End file.
